Percabeth meets mortals
by CaptainGarcia
Summary: So this is your average Percabeth meets people. And... This is my first fanfic yay!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Fanfic so please don't hate.

This is the first thing I have written

so it's not that good, but I hope you like it!

Anything in () is an authors note.

Peace out,

Capt. Gar.

Lucy Holmes POV

Hi! I'm Lucy and I am finally gonna ask Annabeth out today. She came to school one day in the middle of August, and she had to shadow me. I thought she was just gonna be one of those, typical Dumb Blondes (no offense to any blondes out there, but this is Lucy talking not me). Boy was I wrong!

But first, back to me. I'm Lucy Holmes and I go to Claire's School for Gifted Children, I was in there for my ability to break down people and learn about them just by looking at them. I'm not the most popular girls there but I am someone's to be respected in the social chain of popularity. I have red hair and blue/grey eyes and I'm pretty, but I'm not the most beautiful person in the school. I'm 5'6" and I absolutely adore Annabeth Chase.

She had one of those tans that couldn't be fake and everyone was staring at her, even the teachers (she's like 30 years younger than you, creeps) She was like 5'10", she had long slim legs, that were still built like a runners leg somehow…. She was toned like she worked out, but wasn't overly muscled to where it's weird. But her eyes…ohh…they were this intense gray…like she was analyzing you. Most people thought they were strange, but I could just get lost in them.

Now, you pry thinking, typical Cali Girl, except the eyes, but she is the smartest person in the whole school. (I don't believe any stereotypes in here, so please don't hate, it's just to add to the story)

I have a feeling that she is either bi or lesbian, because whenever a guy try's to ask her out, she rejects them. But the same thing happened with the girls that hit on her too, but I know that she was just waiting for me.

$$$&&&$$$&&&$$$&&&$$$&&&$$$&&&$$$&&&$$$ (That's a line break)

I spent all morning looking for the perfect clothes to wear, and I decided on a black tank top under a slightly see through gray shirt, and some ripped shorts. I don't really care for the SUPER short shorts, but mine were around lower thigh length.

So that was what I have written for now. Is it too short? And is it any good?

Capt. Gar.


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG! 37 views in an hour?! I'm so happy I'm writing the second chapter now!**

 **Hope you like it!**

 **Peace Out,**

 **Capt. Garcia**

 **my cousin just got me hooked on Sherlock, so that's why there's that Sherlock reference in chapter 1**

 **Lucy POV**

So, here I am, in second period, English, when Annabeth walks in. No one else is here yet and I decide to ask her now.

"Hey Annabeth," I say, "do you have any plans tonight?"

"No."

"I-I-I was w-wondering if you wanted t-to go to the movies tonight?" Great, now I'm stuttering.

"Sure, what time do I have to be there?"

"Seven o'clock"

"Ok, but I'm just telling you now, I have a boyfriend, so please don't ask me after to be your girlfriend."

TIMESKIP TO 6:09

Annabeth POV

Yet again, another one of my friends is asking me out. It sucks when that happens because after they usually start to drift away and not be my friend. But I can't stop them, and, as Seaweed Brain puts it, I'm too hot for my own good. Which I like that he says that, but I'm not really that good looking. (Or at least that's what she thinks)

So it's just about time to head to the cinema when my roommate comes in.

"Hey Annie."

"Sydney, I told you to call me Annabeth."

"Ok, fine, whatever."

"Syd, I'm heading to the movies now, I'll see you tonight."

"See ya."

TIMESKIP TO END OF MOVIE

Lucy POV

I had taken Annabeth to see Spy, since she's into comedy movies. I liked it, but she seemed kind of off in her own head.

"Annabeth?"

"..."

"Annie?"

"..."

"Beth"

"..."

"Annabeth, Annabeth, hellloooo?"

"Hmmm?"

"Did you like the movie?"

" Yea it was good."

Lucy POV

So, here it goes.

"Annabeth?"

" Yes Lucy?"

" Will y-you be m-m-my g-girlfriend?"

" Lucy, I'm sorry I have a boyfriend and I'm straight."

" Oh, sorry."

" I'm gonna head to my room, it's getting awkward, goodnight Lucy."

" G'night..."

TIMESKIP TO TOMORROW

Lucy POV

I woke up the next day feeling sorry for myself. And wondering, who was her boyfriend? At lunch I went to talk to Annabeth, but as I walk too her I see someone else sneaking up on her.

Percy POV

I had move schools, and this time it was to California, yup, I'm going to Annabeths school. I got in using my swimming skills, and no I do not cheat, and I was going to surprise Annabeth today.

At lunch, I snuck behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

" Hello, Wisegirl." I whisper into her ear.

"Seaweed Brain?"

"The one and only."

She turned at that and started to kiss me, and boy even after being together for a year, I still wonder how I got so lucky as to have Annabeth love me. We were kissing there for a little while, her soft, smooth lips pressed against mine, her arms around my shoulders and mine around her waist. We finally stop to break and someone starts clapping.

James POV

One of my friends Annabeth, refuses to go out with anyone, saying she has a boyfriend, and... Wait, first let me introduce myself. I am James Green, I go to Claire's school for Gifted Children, yada yada yada. Anyways, Annabeth never dated anyone.

One day I got to our usually lunch spot for my friends and I when I see Annabeth, u start clapping. She's sitting there making out with some guy on our lunch table!

I am so gonna giver her crap about this, I thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Over 300 views! OMG! People, I'm going to be able to post a chapter hopefully every week once school starts!**

 **And now, the moment you've all been waiting for... Percabeth meets mortals! (PmM)**

Lucy POV

I go outside to our usual spot for lunch, a table outside on the side of the school. By our table I mean, Annabeth, James, Cameron, and me, that is our little group of friends. Cameron is pretty hot, as far as guys go, he has short blonde hair and hazel eyes, he was kinda toned but not over the top, he was like 6 feet tall. James is, not to be rude, kind of bland, he had brown hair that flopped over his eyes, which were blue, and he was skinny but not really fit. James had a major crush on Camero, who in turn had a major crush on me. I haven't told them I'm gay, yet.

When I get there James is clapping and looking at the table. I look around him and, lo and behold, there lays Annabeth, with some guy we don't know, having a heated make out session, and he's kissing her like there is no tomorrow. And she is kissing him back just as passionately.

My. Heart. Shattered. Pieces of it all over the place. Because in my gut, I knew this was the boyfriend Annabeth mentioned, and he is just downright sexy. I had absolutely no chance with Annabeth last night, and now she's probably upset with me.

Percy POV

I hear clapping and I'm about to stop but then Annabeth puts her hands on my abs in my shirt and I lose my train of thought. It never gets old, kissing Annabeth, and it never fails to make me melt in her arms.

"Uhhh... Guys?"

"Gowaygraver" I said.

" What?"

"Go *kiss* away *kiss* Grover *still kissing*"

"Who's Grover?"

"Oh sh-"

" Percy, I just realized...we're...not at camp" Annabeth mumbled

"Oh sh-"

"Language!"

" Who are you?" I ask the guy who has been trying to talk to us.

"Cameron. And your late for class."

Annabeth POV

I still can't believe Seaweed Brain loves me. Me, of all the people he could have, he loves me. And kissing him...ohhh...it makes me melt. Feeling his kind of rough lips pushing against mine, his hands around my waist, his sea salt smell filling my nose... I have never been a "girly girl" but Percy makes me feel so...so...giddy and wanting to be a "girly girl."

I heard noise. I then tuned into the conversation.

"-o's Grover?"

"Oh sh-"

" Percy, I just realized...we're...not at camp" I mumbled.

"Oh sh-"

"Language!" Cameron scolds.

" Who are you?" Percy asks one of my friends.

"Cameron. And your late for class."


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning! This chapter has cursing, like don't read if your fragile. S**t goes down.**

Lucy POV

I checked my watch after Cameron said they were late for class. He was lying , class started in 5 minutes. He was testing to see her reaction, I thought. She's going to get up and run to class. That poor gu-

" -n wait."

Did ANNABETH just say CLASS can WAIT?! She's never been late to class, never! And this dude shows up and the class can wait! This is for sure... OMG ...She's still kissing him. You could her noises coming from them, like quiet moans and slurping noises... I gagged at the last one, it sounded like they were eating but couldn't close their mouths.

" Oh my gosh!" It was James, he was an atheist, so he doesn't say God.

" Their still making out?!"

*cliiiick shiik* Did Cameron just take a picture? Hmmmm...

Annabeth POV

Making out with Percy is amazing, better that drinking nectar and eating ambrosia. Better than everything. It makes me lose focus on everything but him, which is probably why I didn't hear nor see a large crowd forming around us. Also probably the reason I didn't hear the principle coming, that is until I heard her clear her throat. And that was then I once again realized we weren't in camp, Percy did not realize this.

" *clears throat* Miss Chase, my office, and you too boy!"

" *mumbles incoherently*"

" What was that young man?!"

" Gowaygrover!"

"P-Percy *moan* we-were...not at..*moan*..c-c-camp"

" Son of a bi-"

" Language young man!"

TIMESKIP +++++++++++++++++

" -t you did is intolerable under school policy."

"..."

" Miss Chase? What do you have to say for yourself?"

" Me? Well firstly, I was very happy to see my fiancé whom I have seen for 2 months! Secondly I've the ri-"

" Fiancé?! Your too young to be married!"

" Hey, don't you scold my girl- fiancé like that!"

" I would have never have pegged Annabeth to be the person who gets pregnant in high school.* sneer*"

" Wait, what?! Annabeth your pregnant?"

" No Seaweed Brain, she thinks we're getting married because I'm pregnant. Which I am not."

" Oh yeah, sure. You can't fool me, you little sl-"

" DONT YOU DARE CALL MY FIANCÉ A SLUT! YOU INSIGNIFICANT, HURTING, CRUEL BITCH! I HOPE YOU BURN IN HELL YOU WORTHLESS SCUM. YOU ARE THE DEFINITION OF WHORE YOU HAG!"

" *timidly while shaking* H-how d-d-dare y-"

" Shut up you horrible witch! Annabeth, let's go."

Lucy POV

And that, was how I meet Percabeth.

 **So... How was the chapter? Maybe getting to rhe T rating now? It may get worse.**


	5. AN

Please review I am worried about what people think. I need your feedback. Please?


	6. One shot! Story 2

**New story! I'm going to try to keep each story shorter than that first one. So this is much shorter. And remember stories, unless noted, are not in the same " universe" as the other stories. The events of story 1 did not happen in this one.**

Carmen POV

Oh hi, I didn't see you there, my name is Carmen Ollivers and I'm totally in love with Percy Jackson. Our ship name is Permem or Carry depending on how I feel, because I am the only person that ships us, yeah...Percy doesn't love me back... *becomes all depressed*

Anyways, I love Percy, he's kind, caring, and did I mention downright sexy? In case I didn't, he is sexy. Really sexy. Like, his name should be Persexy. Mmmmm...so sexy...

Right! Back on track!

He has this amazing jet-black hair that is always messy, but in a sexy way... His gorgeous eyes are blue/green and I can just drown in them. And he is muscular but not overt muscular so that its weird, but muscular is good, sexy way. Carmen Jackson...has a nice ring to it... Mmmmm...Percy is so sexy...

" Carmen?"

" Huh?"

" Carmen, I told you already that Percy says he has a girlfriend!"

" What makes you think I was daydreaming about Percy?"

" What else do you ever think abou?"

" Ok. You win, I way thinking about Persexy."

" Did you just call him...?"

" Uhhhh, nope, I don't know what your talking about!"

" Sure. Anyways like I said, he has a girlfriend!"

" Do you have any proof of this girlfriend?"

"..."

LIIIIIIIIIINEBREAK! SWAG YOLO PERCABETH 4EVER

Annabeth POV

I'm so excited! Today's the day! I'm moving to New York so that I can work better. And I'm moving in with Seaweed Brain! He just doesn't know it yet.

.

TIMESKIP+++

.

I am just getting off the plane and I'm looking for Thalia, because she's driving me to Percy's apartment. Thalia dropped him off this morning saying that he'll be pick up. He didn't argue, which was good. I'm going to take my car, which my mom gave me, to pic Percy up. Our cars match, his is a sea green Lamborghini Aventador LP 750-4 Superveloce with a gray owl on the hood and mine is the same car, except gray with a sea green trident on the on the hood.

.

LIIIIIIIIIINEBREAK! SWAG YOLO PERCABETH 4EVER

.

MORETIMESKIP+

.

Carmen POV

It was the end of the school day, and I was going to ask Percy out. My freind Monique said not to, but I know she has a crush on him too. So he was waiting outside on the steps which was odd, he has a really expensive car and he's proud of it.

" Hey Percy," I say sexily.

" Hello ...?"

" Carmen."

" Hello Carmen."

" Hey Percy will you be my boyfriend?"

"No."

" Yes! He said... Wait! What!?"

" No. I have a girlfriend already."

Right then a really nice care like Percy's drove up. Percy's face lit up with joy at seeing the car. He ran towards it, yelling "Annabeth!"

A beautiful girl stepped out of the car, and I'm thinking ' Damn...she's sexy...' And I know that if this is Percy's girlfriend, then I have no chance. Percy reached the girl, picked her up and spun per around, and then he kissed her, like a long...passionate, would be the nicest word...kiss.

And that way how I meet Percabeth.


End file.
